


Nikki

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e13 She
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Three months have gone by and Ellie isn't herself, Nick sets out to fix it.





	Nikki

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Three months had passed since  _ that  _ case.

A case that hit too close to home for Gibbs and McGee, a case that caused a slight shift in the team that you wouldn’t have noticed unless you looked very closely. 

Three months since Nick felt the cold gripping feeling of fear as he shouted Ellie’s name in the cold dark night. Fear that lingered even now.

To anyone it would look like they all moved on from it but that was the farthest from the truth. McGee would be found staring at a photo hidden in his desk of him with Tony and Ziva, a sad far away look on his face before he’d shove it back in his desk. Gibbs would stare at Ellie’s desk whenever she wasn’t sitting at it almost as if he was waiting for Ziva to appear. And Ellie..she hadn’t exactly closed herself off from everyone but more like retreated into herself. Sure they still hung out like usual except she’d smile less, talk less, almost as if she was afraid to blurt something out she shouldn’t. 

At first Nick let it slide, then he tried getting to the bottom of it only resulting in Ellie snapping at him so he decided to leave it alone (though he still kept an eye on her), but he was  _ tired _ of it. No longer caring about why but just wanting it to stop, Nick did the first thing that came to mind..and was now starting to regret it as he stood outside Ellie’s apartment door with a box.

“Nick?” 

“So I kind of..did a thing.”

She raised an eyebrow, letting him into the apartment. “You..did a thing? That doesn’t sound good.” 

Nick rolled his eyes at her unsaid ‘especially coming from you’. 

“It’s not bad, or at least I don’t think so?”

Ellie sighed. “What did you do Nick?”

“I bought something.”

“Okay? Bought what?”

He set the box down on the floor between them, lifting off the top.

Ellie gasped.

Inside the box looking up at them wagging its tail was a jack russell terrier puppy. 

“Oh my god...it’s so cute!” She practically squealed, wasting no time in letting the puppy sniff her before she scooped it up, cuddling it against her chest.

Nick felt as if his breath was knocked out of him at her smile. It feels like it had been years since he had seen that smile. 

“Well she seems to like you.” He smiled as the puppy enthusiastically licked Ellie’s face making her laugh. 

“She?” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t have a name though.” Nick reached over and scratched her behind the ears, making her spaz a little not knowing who she wanted to lick more. Ellie’s laugh filled his ears once more, he was tempted to close his eyes just to try and savor the sound.

“So why don’t you name her?” Ellie asked.

Nick shook his head. “She’s not mine, I think it’s best if you name your own puppy Ellie.”

Her mouth dropped open, staring at him a little wide eyed. 

“M-Mine? Y-You got me a puppy?!” 

He nodded. “Uh yeah..”

Ellie blinked quickly as if to hold back tears, it was only the little smile on her face that kept him from worrying that he made a mistake. 

“Why?”

Nick sighed. “You haven’t been yourself, and I know at first I kept bothering you about it but honestly Ellie I don’t care about why..I just want you to be happy again.”

“And..that involved buying me a dog?”

“Okay it sounds a little ridiculous when you say it out loud..”

Ellie laughed. “I love it.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and I know exactly what I’m going to name her!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

She grinned, lifting the puppy up to her face. “Welcome home, Nikki.”

His mouth dropped open. Ellie put the puppy down,  _ Nikki _ , running and jumping onto the couch right away.

“Don’t look so shocked.” She chuckled. “You did give me her after all.” 

“Yeah..but you didn’t have to-”

Nick got cut off as in the blink of an eye Ellie was suddenly in front of him, her lips pressed against his. Nick reacted, kissing her back as put his hands on her waist pulling her body closer.

“Well if that’s what I get for getting you a puppy..” Nick mumbled, making her laugh. 

“Thank you Nick.” 

He could hear the sincerity in her words making a warm feeling spread through his chest.

“Anything for you, Ellie.” He said softly, cupping her cheek and letting his thumb trail along her cheek. Ellie leaned into it.

A little yip from the couch made them both laugh, still wrapped in each other as they turned their heads to look.

Nikki had her paws up on the back of the couch, staring right at them with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. He grinned as Ellie right away moved to go play with her, Nikki’s playful yips and Ellie’s laughter filling the apartment. 

For the first time in three months that lingering fear in his heart melted away.


End file.
